Invasion of the space jellies
Invasion of the Space Jellies 'is a Video game created by the user ''Rockbottom789 for the PS3 and the PS4. Plot It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom, but suddenly a UFO appeared and alien jellyfishes called the Jellyni invaded Bikini Bottom! Only SpongeBob, Patrick and Plankton can save the day. Gameplay ''Invasion of the space jellyfish ''is a 2.5D game. The player can choose a hero and a partner in the Undersea Changing Rooms, which are spread across each zone. Each character has one ability and one team ability, which is done if one character grabs other. During the game, the player must complete 30 missions requested by other characters, like Sandy, Pearl, Squidward or Gary, explore the level and find the boss battle zone in each world. In some parts,you can ride an Atlantean Ice Cream Tank to destroy specific blocks and kill enemies easier. Abilities SpongeBob: * Bubble shoot: SpongeBob shoots a long-range bubble that can hurt enemies and push buttons. * Gliding: If an other character grabs SpongeBob, both can glide to reach new zones. PATRICK: * Push: Patrick can push big objets. * Stomp: if another character grabs Patrick, both can do an air attack in which the characters can destroy certain floor blocks to unlock new zones. PLANKTON (Note:he uses a robotic armor): * Tech Bounce: Plankton launches himself upwards, allowing him to press buttons or beat air Jellyni. * Jet Jump: if another character grabs Plankton, both can double jump and reach high zones. '''CONTROLS * Left joystick: move. * X button: jump. * "Square" button: attack(close-range attack), use Undersea Changing Room. * "Triangle" button: ability, team ability if you are grabbing another character. * O button: grab, throw. * L1-L2: swap characters. Worlds This game has 5 HUGE zones: 1)Bikini Bottom:a city with buildings, some of them REALLY tall. 2)kelp forest:a leafy forest. In some parts, this world has kelp mazes. 3)rock bottom:a dark abyss. Some parts are totally dark, so you will need a torch. 4)ship graveyard:a desert full or destroyed boats. Some platforms are haunted, so they can suddenly teleport. 5)'jellyni UFO:'the final zone. It has 8 parts: # This zone uses the hazards of world 1. # The revenge of the boss 1. # Hazards of world 2. # World 2 boss. # Hazards of world 3. # World 3 boss. # Hazards of world 4. # World 4 boss. Bosses The only boss is the Jellyni Overlord. At the end of each world, you must defeat him. During each battle, the moves are totally different. IMPORTANT:in each battle,2 specific characters battle the boss: * In the BIkini Bottom boss stage,SpongeBob and Patrick fight. * In the Kelp Forest boss battle,Patrick and Plankton fight. * In the Rock Bottom boss battle,SpongeBob and Plankton fight. * In the Ship Graveyard,you use the tank against him. Enemies There are 12 types of jellyni.Here is the list: # NORMAL:totally defenceless. # SITNGER:chases and stings you. # SHOOTER:shoots jellyballs to you. # UFO:shoots jellyballs from the air. # POGO-STICK:bounces. # FREEZER:throws close-range ice jellyballs that slow down you. # CLONER:clones one specific type of Jellyni. # ARMORED:one specific type of Jellyni,only it`s more resistant. # GHOST:one specific type of Jellyni,only it can teleport. # GUARD:wears a camera.If him detects you,you lose your entire health. # ELECTRIC:this Jellyni is invincible. # THIEF:this one is holding a button.You must defeat him to use the button. Music There are 7 music tracks: # World 1-SpongeBob ending credits theme. # World 2-Any jungle-themed theme. # World 3-Rock Bottom theme from Battle for Bikini Bottom. # World 3-Ship Graveyard theme from Battle for Bikini Bottom. # Boss fight-Buckethead Neptune from The Movie Videogame. # Jellyni UFO-Final boss theme from'' truth or square.'' Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rockbottom789 Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:2014